bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayon
| image = | race = Hollow | birthday = | age = | gender = | height = 7.9m (grows to 15.1m)(25'11" grows to 49'6")Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 100 | weight = 9.5ton (19,000 lbs) | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Sōsuke Aizen's Army | occupation = | previous occupation = Tier Harribel's Fracción's "pet" | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives =None | education = | manga debut = Volume 39, Chapter 335 | anime debut = Episode 224 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 | japanese voice = Jōji Nakata | english voice = | spanish voice = }} , originally incorrectly romanized as Allon, is a Chimera-like being created by the Quimera Parca ability, made from Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun's left arms. Appearance Rangiku Matsumoto remarks that looking into its eyes is like staring down into a bottomless hole.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 04 Ayon is a large being and is enormously strong, taking a chunk out of Rangiku's abdomen and swiping Momo Hinamori away with a swing of its mighty arms. Every one of Ayon's body parts represent each animal of its creators making a mythical beast chimera. A goat skull mask, speed, legs, and lower body from Emilou Apacci (Goat), mane of hair, muscles, super-strength, and arms from Franceska Mila Rose (lion), and snake tail and flexibility from Cyan Sung-Sun (snake). It is also believed by the three Fracción that created it that it does not have ears under its mane, being the reason it never responds to any of their orders.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 02 Personality Ayon is a beast that appears to think of nothing more than killing. It does not even respond to it's owners, Apacci, Mila Rose or Sung-Sun's, orders. Sung-Sun comments that she has never seen it respond to anything they say (however Mila Rose does state they have never checked if it has ears under its mane). Despite this, Ayon seems to have a level of cunning as it was able to feign defeat from Hisagi's Kidō attack and luring him into an attack. Plot Fake Karakura Town arc Ayon is first challenged by Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto as the three Fracción release it. As soon as it is released, it delivers a punch to Rangiku's abdomen which removes nearly the entirety of her waist and proceeds to knock out Momo, who was attempting to heal Rangiku.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 06-07 It then walks towards her to finish her, but is interrupted by Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 16-19 Izuru rushes to rescue and heals the two women while Shūhei challenges Ayon. Shūhei, unaware of Ayon's weaknesses or strengths, carefully attempts Kidō, to which Ayon shows a weakness, collapsing. Shūhei then proceeds to finish it off, but finds to his shock that Ayon was only feigning weakness and is cornered as Ayon twists its body in abnormal ways to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 05-12 Ayon successfully takes hold of Shūhei after a short struggle, and reveals its enormous mouth positioned directly underneath its mask, but is interrupted by Tetsuzaemon Iba, who sneaks behind it. While showing no outward reaction, leading Tetsuzaemon to believe that he had succeeded, it reveals an eye under its mane that fires a Cero at him, defeating the 7th Division lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 13-17 Then, instead of devouring Shūhei as it had originally intended, it begins to crush him until he loses consciousness. It then proceeds to where Izuru is healing Momo and Rangiku, causing Izuru to show visible fear. It is interrupted by a large hole forming on its chest, inflicted by none other than General Yamamoto, who interrupts the fight, all the while grumbling on how pathetic the "kids" were, forcing him to fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 17-19 Ayon's reaction following its injury is seemingly surprised by the wound or shocked at the presence of blood, but slowly, its right limbs swell to large proportions, leading its whole body to grow in size.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 03-04 & 07-09 After being demeaned by Yamamoto, it is cut in half by the commander's Zanpakutō ability, Nadegiri. After this, its left half rises and lunges towards Yamamoto only to be chastised by him and burned into oblivion.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 10-19 Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: The creature is tremendously strong and was able to rip out everything under the ribs of Rangiku on her right side and severely incapacitate Momo with a single punch.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 06 & 17 It also easily broke free from the chains of Shūhei's Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 12 : Ayon can become enraged which causes him to enlarge its size by much greater proportions, bringing about further increase to its already extreme level of strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 08 Enhanced Speed: Particularly fast for its size, Ayon is able to cross relatively great distances in a blink of an eye, and attack at the same time. Whether this is a form of Sonído is unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 05-06 Kidō Resistance: The creature seems to display the ability to shake off the destructive effect of Kidō spells. The extent to which this ability extends is seemly unknown. Cero: From an eye spot on the back of its head, Ayon can shoot a Cero blast powerful enough to incapacitate a Shinigami lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 15-16 Flexibility: Despite Ayon's massive size, it is able to perform remarkable stunts of flexibility, such as twisting its head around completely to face Shūhei and twisting its arm to punch him as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 11 Immense Spiritual Power: During and after the creation, Ayon possesses enormous spiritual power. Censorship In the anime, Ayon's creation is significantly toned down from what it was in the manga. In the anime, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci emit a red light from their left arms, which forms together to create Ayon.Bleach anime; Episode 224 In the manga, the three remove their left arms entirely.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 21 Also when Ayon attacks Matsumoto the injuries sustained by her look like a severe burn to her left side in the anime,Bleach anime; Episode 225 whereas in the manga she has the portion of flesh completely torn out.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 8 Appearances in Other Media Ayon is a playable character in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. As one of the two giant characters introduced in the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, Ayon is unable to participate on a tag-team and can only be selected if selected as a single character. Ayon can also use High-Speed Regeneration to recover lost hit points, and Ayon's special attack is firing a red Cero from both of his eyes. References Navigation de:Allon es:Allon fr:Ayon pl:Ayon Category:Hollow Category:Characters